inFamous: The Rescue
by WraiththeSpectre
Summary: Over nine years and it's finally time for Keith to make his move. Ending up in Seattle he hopes to finally find information on the location of Curdan Cay to save his mother. Takes place a few days after inFamous Second Son (Hero Ending).


Chapter 1: Keith

"Hey, you heard about Banner Man?" the man said trying to make conversation with the woman next to him on the bus.

"You mean Delsin? The woman questioned. "I heard he doesn't like that name." the woman said cautiously back.

"Yeah yeah whatever, but the point is he got rid of Augustine." the man snapped back. "He even reconstructed the bridge we're riding on right now."

Keith who was sitting front of them smiled to himself while overhearing the conversation. He knew a lot about self-made hero Delsin that dismantled the D.U.P in Seattle single handedly… well almost. He read many of the independent news articles constantly covering him. Seattle had been a hot spot of D.U.P activity with all the escaped conduits going public. Keith hoped while Augustine the leader of the D.U.P was brought down and the D.U.P scramble for control he could gather information and leave without a trace. Not as ambitious and eager to become an iconic hero like Delsin, Keith desired to complete only one objective.

Keith needed to find Curdan Cay to save his mother. His mother had been locked up in Curdan Cay for nine years. He felt his anger rising from the thought of his mother rotting in that shithole. He had to put his hands in his pockets because mist began to rise off his hands. Keith can create and manipulate water in any form of matter. As the greyhound bus passed some of the D.U.P checkpoints that were reduced to rubble, Keith looked out the window. He could see his own reflection and stared at himself. He was brown skin with black dreads that went down to the bridge of his nose. His eyes were silver which matched his Nike windbreaker. He also wore ripped light blue jeans that showed his knees and low top white Nike Air Force 1's. Lanky and tall his knees touch the seats in front of him. As Keith looked closer at himself in his reflection he thought back to when he could've done more to save his mother as he did daily.

{ Flashback}

The D.U.P moved into Keith's city in which seemed like an instant. The D.U.P were looking to establish some influence in the bay area. They knew the cities would be densely populated which meant more potential 'bio-terrorists' to cram into Curdan Cay. They set up checkpoints and small bases across Oakland, California. As long as Keith could remember, his mother was a conduit. She could turn invisible and make other objects and people invisible. That was how they were able remain hidden from the D.U.P's cameras and checkpoints across town for almost a year. But the D.U.P added another conduit to their long list when they received a call from the neighbors across the street regarding 'suspicious bio-terrorist activity'. They knew something was up when they notice the door to their house opened and closed with nobody there. That one slip up costed them everything.

Before Keith and his mother knew it the door to their house was kicked down. The D.U.P soldiers spilled into the house shouting, "You are surrounded Maria Torrez! Come out with your hands up!" With no warnings Maria knew she had to think fast. With Keith's father and brother dying from the plague, Keith was all she had left. Maria was also pregnant with Keith during the plague. Maria felt survivor's guilt, "Why did I survive?" She often pondered this idea since her powers awakened not long after the plague ended. Maria automatically turned invisible as she heard the loud clamoring of the Dups (Multiple D.U.P soldiers). She managed to get up the stairs and quietly went into Keith's room where she saw him crying quietly behind the bed.

"Mom! They found you." Keith sobbed.

She turned back to being visible and held him close. She whispered to him, "I'm sorry this is happening. We should've left but I just wanted you to live a normal life and not a life on the run. That's no way to live. But I need you to be strong for me Keith, I need you to stay in here no matter what."

Keith nodded slowly while sniffling.

Maria ordered, "I'm going to make sure they don't see you. Stay here."

Keith too choked up to talk nodded slowly.

Maria smiled at his son one last time and said, "I love you." She then turned him invisible.

She then locked the door to Keith's room and turned the door invisible. After hearing the noise of a door closing the Dups had to investigate. Maria decided to surrender herself that way they wouldn't try investigating the rest of the house. Maria put her hands up while slowly walking down the stairs. Every gun was aimed on her. And then one of the officers cuffed her with concrete cuffs which cut off her powers. The door to Keith's room became visible again but Maria felt relieved because they hadn't investiagated upstairs yet. But her heart sank when the person who looked like the commander of the raid ordered one of Dups to search the rest of the house.

Maria began to panic. Maria's screaming and kicking made the Dups dangerously angry. All her noise making attracted the two more D.U.P soldiers over to her to restrain her further.

One of the monstrous looking D.U.P soldiers yelled, "Everyone move!" He then grabbed Maria's leg and flung her out the window next to front door. Sprawled out on the lawn, Maria was knocked out cold. Her smooth brown skin was drenched in blood from the glass cutting her. Even after she was knocked out, one of the Dups picked her up by her dark curly hair and began punching her in the face. After a couple more shots, Maria was then dragged into the military van. The van zoomed off and just like that, 10-year old Keith was alone. Looking at what just happened to his mother all he could do was stare. He felt anger flowing through his body. Even his cells felt like they were burning with rage. When Keith looked down at himself now that he was visible, he realized his whole body was radiating with scorching mist. The mist was melting everything around him but Keith was still motionless on his knees.

{Present Day}

The sudden brake of the bus brought Keith out of his traumatic thoughts. Shortly after, the bus dropped the passengers off at the Seattle Center. Keith strolling off the bus stared in amazement at the Space Needle. He even saw the famous tag that was all over the news of the city cradled by two hands. As the flag fluttered in the wind, the sun shined on the Space Needle which was unusual for Seattle.

"Enough daydreaming, I need to find shelter," Keith thought to himself. Even though the D.U.P strongholds were destroyed, Keith knew there would still be D.U.P resistance around trying to gain what little control they have left. And with little money he couldn't check-in to motel or hotel. Not to mention he's also a conduit. And even though people have accepted Delsin with open arms there's no telling how they'll react to a random conduit.

With that in mind Keith started to scout the area. Since he can manipulate water Keith thought to maybe have some shelter near the docks. Not wanting to draw attention to himself he crossed the street to the nearest alley. But as he walked towards the alley a D.U.P squad of 3 were walking down the street antagonizing the nearby citizens. As Keith walked down the alley one of D.U.P soldiers shouted, "Hold it citizen!" But Keith kept walking like he heard nothing. But down the street the D.U.P soldiers fired a concrete projectile towards Keith's face. Keith was able to duck it and then sprinted into the alley.

Then the D.U.P soldiers cornered him. "We have you surrounded, turn around with your hands up!" the squad member barked. Keith slowly cooperated and turned around with his hands up. The squad leader spoke into his radio, "We have a resisting citizen. Going to bring him for testing and identification, waiting for confirmation."

Keith could faintly hear the reply from the radio in the officer's helmet, "You have confirmation. But be advised that you have promptly 48 hours before returning to Curdan Cay. After all soldiers are returned to Curdan Cay, it will be under official lockdown."

Keith began to become curious of the situation. "Why would they want soldiers returning to Curdan Cay? Don't they want to restore the influence they created?" But his train of thought was quickly thwarted when the conduit noticed something blindingly bright behind the Dups.

Keith grinned and said, "I don't think it should be me your worried about right now." Then he made head gesture towards the ominous bright figure on top of the building across the street.

* * *

 **What's up everyone! This is my first fan-fiction. I hope you guys enjoyed. Feel free to give comments, suggestions, constructive criticism, etc. Until next time.**


End file.
